


Insomnia

by YaoiMommaForevah4U2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kuroo, Fingering, Fucking, Graphic, Kenma, Kenma is..just...yeah, Kissing, Kitten, Kozume - Freeform, Kuro is the BOMB, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo - Freeform, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lime, Love, M/M, Marks, My 1st fanfic ever, Nipples, One Shot, Sex, Sexplicit, Smut, Tetsurou, Yaoi, don't hate me, kenkuro - Freeform, lol, still don't know how to tag, submissive Kenma, thanks for the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMommaForevah4U2/pseuds/YaoiMommaForevah4U2
Summary: Kuroo is exhausted and wants to sleep. Kenma keeps tossing and turning, which is unusual. What is keeping Kenma from sleeping? .....Hmmmm???





	

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st fanfic! YAY me! Actually, don't hurt me too much. New to this!!!  
> Comments appreciated. 
> 
> I love everyone on here!

Kuroo entered the apartment and slid off his shoes, closing and locking the door behind him. He dropped his bag as he slid off his jacket and hung it on the hook just inside the doorway. 

“So quiet. Kenma must be asleep.” 

He padded into the small kitchen, opening the fridge to snag leftover dumplings. He grabbed a beer and headed into the living room, throwing himself down on the sofa. It was late and he was tired and hungry. 

School had been a bitch and then he got pulled into helping his mother’s friend who owns a coffee shop nearby. He was dead on his feet and still had to study for a major exam he had first thing in the morning. University was nothing like high school. 

Using his fingers to stuff a dumpling in his mouth, he washed it down with beer, sighing heavily. Home. Finally. His body relaxed into the cushions as he continued eating and drinking. His head was fuzzy and his eyes twitched with the need for sleep. “Fuck it,” he said out loud, “I’ll get up early and study tomorrow.” He tossed what little remained of his finished dinner into the trash. He turned off lights as he headed to the bedroom.

“Cute, cute,” 

Kenma was, in fact, not asleep but immersed in the digital world of his new DS game. Headphones on, curled up against the headboard, his knees were drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, the gaming console held out in front where he could see it. He wore one of Kuroo’s over-sized t-shirts, his slight body lost in it. Lights flashed over Kenma’s infinitely striking face, making his skin a kaleidoscope of colors. His eyes were half lidded in concentration and his mouth was in its typical “gaming” pout. 

Kuroo crossed the room to the dresser and quickly changed from his jeans and t-shirt into his sleeping pants. He toed off his socks as he made his way to his side of the bed. Kenma had removed his headphones while Kuroo changed. 

“I’m home”, Kuroo smiled down at the smaller boy. “Welcome home,” Kenma’s eyes never leaving the game screen, probably saving his level.

Kuroo felt his heart swell. He leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on Kenma’s forehead. “How did your day go?” Kenma’s eyes slid away, “Okay.” Kuroo flipped back the blankets and slid into bed, stretching out fully. “Ahhhh, I’m so beat.” He laid his forearm over his eyes. He felt a small soft bit of warmth on his head. Then a tiny little stroke through his hair. Then another. Then little kitten claws lightly scratching his scalp. Kuroo groaned low in his throat. It just felt so good.

“I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that, kitten,” 

“Don’t mind,” came the soft reply, “When you go to sleep, I’ll level up.” Kuroo’s arm slid down from his eyes and he turned his head towards Kenma. “I love you.” Kenma’s face was his usual bland expression but his eyes lit up, “Me too. Rest now. Test tomorrow, I didn’t forget.” Kuroo slid a little closer to the warmth of his lover, letting the light scratch and stroke of his head lull him to sleep

Kuroo was pulled from his sleepy depths. He opened his eyes slowly. “What in hell…” He felt unusual movement besides him. He turned to see Kenma turn over, then twist around, then turn again. At first, Kuroo thought he was asleep and having a nightmare but when Kenma turned again, his eyes were open.

He stopped mid-turn when he noticed his boyfriend was staring at him. “I can’t get comfortable.” Big amber eyes did that slow, slow blink.

“Do you want me to hold you?” Kuroo knew Kenma sometimes got all up in his head and that was definitely a bad place to be. 

Kenma shook his head, “Go to sleep, I’m ok.” He turned away from Kuroo, resettling the blankets into a nest over himself. Kuroo turned to face Kenma, in case he needed him later. Kuroo’s eyes drifted closed again as he gave in to the warmth and darkness of their bedroom.

It seemed like he had just shut his eyes when he was awakened again by Kenma’s tossing and turning. “Babe, what is it?” Kuroo asked, voice gravelly with sleep, eyes still closed. 

Kenma huffed a sigh, “Dunno. I feel…restless.”

Kuroo opened one eye to assess his lover. Kenma looked…agitated. Which was not Kenma. Kuroo rubbed his eyes and sat up, turning towards the boy. Then Kuroo really looked at Kenma this time. 

The boy’s face held a light blush that fanned over his smooth cheeks and down his slender throat to bloom over the bit of chest that showed from the t-shirt’s wide neckline. His pupils were blown out, the amber only a slight ring. His chest moved faster than normal, his breathing erratic and uneven. Even though he was completely still, his body was radiating an energy that was indeed...restless.

Kuroo scanned Kenma, quickly assessing the situation. He hid his smirk behind the hand he ran over his face. They had been together from childhood. He knew what was wrong, even if Kenma didn’t. And he knew exactly how to rectify Kenma’s flustered state. 

“Ah, kitten, I know just what you need,” Kuroo’s voice was low and purring. Kenma blinked up at him, surprise on his face. “Huh?”

Kuroo leaned over and gently kissed Kenma’s temple, “I gotchu.”

Kuroo moved quickly, pinning Kenma while pushing all the blankets to the end of the bed with his foot. Kenma let out a squeak when he landed on his back, caged beneath Kuroo’s big body. 

“Whaahh!” Kenma eeped out, eyes big as saucers. Kuroo reached down, finding both of Kenma’s arms, wrapping his large hands around those delicate wrists and dragging them overhead. Kenma shivered, his expression one of confusion. “How is this helping me?” Kenma snarked in a flat voice. 

“Shhhhhh, Kuroo knows what’s best for Kenma”, Kuroo grinned, wide and wolfish. He transferred both of Kenma’s wrists into one of his big hands, encircling both with ease. Using his weight, he slid down onto Kenma’s body, letting the slight boy feel all that muscular heft. Feel his strength, his heat. He leaned over to breathe against Kenma’s ear. 

“So sensitive,” he shushed, “so responsive.” Kuroo felt Kenma’s chest heave, a sound caught in his throat. “Mmmmmmm, Kenmahhh,” Kuroo continued to exhale against his ear and neck while Kenma trembled. 

The fingertips of Kuroo’s free hand slid teasingly over the beauty of Kenma’s collarbone, rising over his shoulder to pet the goose bumps that dotted his skin. Lightly pinching Kenma’s earlobe before running his nails over the tender flesh of his neck. Down, down, down to pull the shirt slowly up Kenma’s body, past his head to trap his arms. With few deft twists, the stretchy material immobilized Kenma’s wrists. 

Kenma struggled with the t-shirt, testing its ability. His wrists remained firmly tied together. His eyes grew wider as Kuroo’s grin grew bigger. “Poor kitten. Seems you’re all trussed up.” Kenma hhhrrmped at him. He laughed deep in his throat amused by the boy’s put-upon air.

Hands free to roam, he plucked at a pert nipple. Kenma’s breath left him in a rush as he arched up into Kuroo’s hard body. Leaning down, he sucked on the other nipple, gently teasing with tongue and teeth. Kenma pushed against his mouth, seeking more sensation.

“Mmmmnnnnuuuuhhh.”

Kuroo felt wetness against his thigh and chuckled darkly as he licked a path up the side of Kenma’s neck. “So sweet”, Kuroo purred. The quiver that ran through Kenma started at his toes and finished somewhere in outer space. “Nnnehhh,” was the garbled response to Kuroo setting his teeth where neck met shoulder. 

Kuroo bit down violently while grinding his hips against Kenma’s hard length. He sucked marks into the whiteness of those shoulders, that neck. Over those collarbones, down that chest. Kenma heaved against Kuroo in waves, small animal sounds falling from his lips. 

Kuroo pulled himself up and looked down at Kenma. “What a mess,” he whispered. Kemna was staring up at him, eyes wide and teary. His hair was tamped down to his temples with a light sheen of sweat. The light blush that had been riding his face and body was neon crimson. He never looked so desperately needy. 

“How adorable.” 

Kuroo leaned down to that exotically beautiful face and traced Kenma’s lips with the very tip of his tongue. Kenma shuddered underneath him, lips parting. Kuroo took advantage and bullied his way in. Firm lips meeting soft, tongues hot and wet against each other, Kuroo controlled Kenma’s mouth as fully as he had shackled his wrists and pinned his body. 

“Mmmmnaaahhh.”

Kenma’s groans were muffled with deep, hard kisses. Kuroo pulled back to nip and suck at that full lower lip. Kenma was writhing, “Please...please,” soft chanting filled the room.

Kuroo smirked against Kenma’s mouth, “No, no, little one, not yet.” 

Kenma’s head suddenly reared up. He nestled his face in Kuroo’s neck to suck blood to the surface, nipping the spot and sucking again. Now it was Kuroo’s turn to groan, his cock twitching with sudden need. Kenma continued to press his mouth against Kuroo anywhere he could reach. Kuroo knew that control would continue to slip from his grasp if he didn’t rein Kenma in. 

He drew back and Kenma tried to follow but was caught short by his contained wrists. Kuroo snickered wickedly. “Nuh uh, kitten. You don’t get to decide.” He pushed his hips between Kenma’s legs, causing them to splay out around him. He settled deeper with a satisfied sigh. 

“Mmmm, so much better, don’t you agree?” 

Kenma whimpered and turned away. His face was burning with color, tears of frustration at the corners of those pretty eyes. But Kuroo wasn’t done yet. Not at all.

“Kenmaaahhh….Look at me…”

“No.”

“Kiiitennn….Loook aaaat meee or I’m gonna have to stop..” Kuroo sing-songed.  
Kenma cut just his eyes to Kuroo’s face so reluctantly that Kuroo had to laugh. He couldn’t help it. How cute was this kid going to get? 

He kissed the corner of Kenma’s full mouth, the tip of his tongue reaching out to tease. He coaxed, purring, until Kenma turned his head, seeking. Turned toward his lover, full mouth open, hungry for more. Kuroo was happy to oblige with deep, drugging kisses. Wet, hot, messy kisses. 

Kenma moaned into Kuroo’s mouth, causing his breath to hitch in a most pleasant way. His heart beat as fast as if he had been at volleyball practice for hours. He swallowed hard and pushed his tongue further in the younger boy’s mouth. 

Kenma dropped out of the kiss. 

“K .Kuh…Kuroo…” 

His breath was hot against the handsome face of the powerful male that held him. 

“Kuh...Kuroo…please...” 

Gone was the placid blankness, gone was the impassive stone beauty. This was unadulterated desire, raw passion. This was need.

Kuroo stuttered to a stop when confronted with that voice, that face. Understanding of the deepest nature flooded him. This boy needed him, wanted him. Him! 

His body fired a million messages all at once. He was almost overwhelmed with the emotion, the drive, to love this tiny being into a complete state of puddlesome exhausted satisfaction.

He sat up, lifting the boy to seat him on his lap. Kenma wrapped his slim legs around his waist while settling his still tied wrists over Kuroo’s head and around his neck. Now straddled over Kuroo’s well-built body, he slowly circled his hips down and around on the impressively thick hard-on in Kuroo’s pants. 

“Uhhhhh,” Kuroo’s head fell back on his shoulders as his cock jumped with want. He bucked up against the boy, needing more friction. He brought his head up to glance down. 

Kenma looked into his eyes, smugness painted on his lips. Kuroo caught the expression and barked out a laugh. This little shit! He heaved himself off the bed and Kenma squealed, wrapping harder around his waist.

Kuroo placed a large forearm under Kenma’s rounded ass, holding him up. “Unwrap your legs, I gotchu.” The boy complied and Kuroo quickly divested him of his briefs, leaving Kenma completely naked. 

Re-wrapping his legs around, Kenma shivered at the warmth coming off of Kuroo’s body. Steely arms found his waist and pressed against his back. Breath whispered over his ear. 

“I love you, kitten.”

“I love you too, Tetsurou.”

A fine trembling started in the taller man’s arms and legs at the sound of his name, so intimate. One handed, he pushed his pants and boxers off, kicking them across the room. He turned, freefalling onto the bed with Kenma on top of him. 

He looked up to see the most wondrous sight in the world. Blonde hair falling around huge sparkling eyes, like sunshine on water. He couldn’t breathe for a minute. So struck. He smoothed a shaking hand up the side of Kenma’s high cheekbone, thumbing a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Beautiful.”

Blush spreading from cheek to chest, Kenma lowered himself to capture his lower lip, suckling gently. He leaned back, unhooked his arms from Kuroo’s neck and placed them squarely on the broad chest displayed in front of him. 

“Tetsurou.”

The sigh was laced with such tender hunger. Here he was free to show his devotion, his yearning, his love. Here he was safe. Here with Kuroo Tetsurou, his soul mate.

“Tetsurou….”

Abruptly, Kuroo sat up and braced his arm around the smaller boy’s back. His other hand floated up to touch and prod at Kenma’s kiss-swollen lips. 

Opening his mouth, Kenma sucked two fingers in. He swirled his tongue over the digits, wetting them copiously. He watched his beloved’s eyes blaze with heat. 

“Make sure to get them really wet, kitten.”

Kenma’s spine melted as he heard such explicit instruction in that deep voice. He sucked harder, causing his own dick to surge and kick.

Barely restraining himself, Kuroo slid his fingers from the boy’s mouth and reached around. He placed his drenched fingers against Kenma’s tight entrance. He circled, pressing lightly. 

His other hand joined the first, kneading and testing the firm flesh of the boy’s spectacular ass. Pulling apart the curved cheeks, he slid the tip of one finger inside the tight ring. 

“UHH!”

“You ok?”

“Don’t stop!”

Sliding in fully, he wiggled around, feeling the molten channel clenching against his invasion. Pulling back to the first knuckle, he slid back in. He repeated this movement again and again until he felt a give in the tension.

“More?”

“Yessss…”

He put two fingers against the slick entrance, nudging his way inside. Feeling against the sensitive walls, he found what he was searching for. He curled his fingers against the raised bump firmly.

“GOD! TETSUROU!”

Kuroo continued curling his fingers while Kenma shook from the intense feelings of a prostate massage.

“I’m gonna….I’m gonna….ohhh…”

Going completely still, Kuroo wrapped a hand around Kenma’s slender throat. 

“No.”

Kenma blinked, eyes hazed and unfocused.

“No.”

Kenma whimpered and tried to thrust down, seeking friction.

Pulling his fingers out, Kuroo flipped their positions and settled himself between the boy’s legs, hip to hip. He loomed dominant over him, trapping him helpless underneath.

“I say when, kitten. I say.”

Kenma licked his lips and brought his trapped wrists up over his head slowly. He turned his face away, lengthening his neck in submission. Kuroo dove down, biting and nipping, bringing new marks to cover the ones from earlier.

“Damn it, this kid,” was Kuroo’s only thought as he gave in to his own sweltering desire to mark, possess, own, adore his little koneko.

He pulled back and waited until Kenma looked up at him. He put three fingers in his own mouth, sucking loudly, making a show of it. Kenma’s breath whooshed out as his hips twitched. 

He slowly let his fingers leave his mouth, dripping with saliva, letting it fall on the boy’s chest. As it hit his flesh, Kenma bit his lip to keep from gasping outright.

Bringing his fingers down, he thrust all three into the hot clinging passage. Kenma squirmed, harassed sounds falling from his lips.

Shoving deeper, Kuroo twisted his wrist and curled his fingers. Kenma shot off the bed at the assault to his prostate. Kuroo held him down and drove against the spot again and again.

Kenma keened, thrashing around as if he were in pain. His body was volcanic. Relentless pleasure assaulted him, spreading, growing, doubling. 

“Tetsu…Tetsu…”

Allowing the boy’s spasms to push his fingers out, he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle. Flipping it open to pour generous amounts of lube over his cock, he pitched the container to the floor. 

Palming his massive erection, he stroked up and down while watching Kenma watch him. It made him so hot, being watched like that. Like the boy couldn’t wait.

“Mmmm, I love when you watch me, kitten.”

“I like to watch you. You’re…sexy.”

Pre-cum fell over his hand as his ears processed the soft confession. He was sexy? Reeeallllyyyy. He’d file that away for another time. He smirked and bent over to kiss his partner’s lips thoroughly.

“YOU, my little koneko, are the sexy one,” He grinned against Kenma’s stunned mouth. 

He chuckled low as he lined his cock up with Kenma’s slick opening. He pressed, feeling the muscle give way as the boy started to quake. The head popped through and his cock eased in. He watched Kenma’s face as he invaded his body.

“Such a hungry little mouth you have down there.”

Kenma’s body seemed to almost seize, hearing the husky statement. 

How could such a small body hold such immense passion? 

He held still for a few minutes, allowing Kenma to adjust to his size. He also did it to tease Kenma. He knew he could start moving when Kenma started to wriggle and twist his hips a bit. 

“Mmmmm, you feel so fucking good around my cock. I could fuck you forever.”

No one else would ever know that Kenma had a secret fetish for Kuroo’s deep voice. And hearing Kuroo say such exquisitely dirty things to him. Kuroo felt Kenma shiver and clutch around him. 

Kuroo started a shallow thrusting, working just in and out.

“Your hole is so hungry for my cock, Kenma. How lewd. What a naughty boy you are.”

“Uuughhh!”

“This is what kept you up tonight, kitten. You needed to be fucked, didn’t you?”

“Tetsurou!”

“Tell me, you did, didn’t you? Tell me you needed fucking.”

“I nee..ded…”

“Now now, tell me. I want to hear it.”

“I needed you. I needed to feel you inside me.”

“Kitten… tell me.”

“I needed you…t..tt…to…fuck me!”

With those words, Kuroo’s control snapped. He tore the t-shirt from Kenma’s wrists and threw it over his shoulder. Small arms found his wide shoulders, holding tight. He thrust savagely into the tiny body beneath him. He worked the boy viciously, causing sharp moans with every push. His hands went under and up the boy’s back to grip his shoulders. Anchoring himself, his hips smashed forward with insane intensity, nailing Kenma’s prostate over and over. 

Kenma’s soft wails drove Kuroo to madness. He was no longer human. He was all instinct. A beast in rut with his mate. He growled, ramming himself into the heat. Panting, straining, he tucked his face into Kenma’s neck, heaving against the clinging boy.

Their bodies moved, gliding against each other, sweat slick, gasping in the humid sex-drenched air. Kuroo lifted his head and moved his hands down to span the boy’s tiny waist. Gripping, he tilted his hips and pistoned forward. 

“Tetsurou! Tetsu! Ahhhh…!

He looked down. Kenma was almost there. Almost, just a few more….

“Tetsuuuuu!”

There, suspended in that blinding moment, Kenma’s body broke apart, taking Kuroo’s with it. The extreme spasms pulled shot after shot of cum from Kuroo’s swollen cock as Kenma pulsed and gushed all over their chests and stomachs. 

Unable to breathe, they undulated together, riding out the pleasure, the pain, the oneness. They were no longer two separate beings but one throbbing soul melded by need and lust and love.

It lasted for a second, it went on forever. It was the highest heaven and the darkest hell. It was everything to live for, to fly for, to die for.

Coming down was a gentle fall. Tender kisses placed on faces, necks, ears. Soft words were whispered. The sweetest of touches exchanged. 

Holding each other so close. For a second. For a minute. For a day. For a lifetime.

Kuroo felt Kenma’s breathing deepen and even out. He glanced down at his lover, soft snores drifting into the still night. 

“Finally”, Kuroo thought, amused as hell. He chuckled, thinking he should get up and get a cloth to clean them but he was just too tired, too sated, too comfortable.

He toed the blankets and pulled them up, settling a comfortable nest over them both. 

He cuddled close, putting his nose in all that damp blonde hair.

And fell asleep.


End file.
